


Voicemail

by TeslaInMyPocket



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Jessica and Tim friendship, Jessica finds the Marble Hornets channel, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaInMyPocket/pseuds/TeslaInMyPocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica finds the Marble Hornets channel. Tim doesn't answer his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> How do voicemails even work? I don't talk on the phone.... Lets pretend they include the date, unless the actually do...

~You have one unheard message sent today, August 15th, at 2:57 PM~

“Tim. Pick up the phone. Now. I know, okay?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~You have one unheard message sent today, August 15th, at 3:01 PM~

“Tim, please. PLEASE. I looked it up, it wasn’t exactly hard, you know. You’re not exactly hard to find and I don’t know why I didn’t do it sooner and….please pick up. I don’t know what to do.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--You have one unheard message sent today, August 15th, at 4:15 PM--

“Can you tell me how lying to me solved anything, Tim? I could have helped you! I was already INVOLVED! Please call me back. Please?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~You have one unheard message sent today, August 15th, at 4:43 PM~

“I was already involved Tim, pick up your PHONE……...I’m….I don’t know how to handle this, okay? Why did you tell me he was still alive? Why did you have to lie, Tim? To me, to Jay, to..to... Please. I...I don’t know what I should do. It is still out there, you know that, right? And what if Alex is right? What if we’re spreading it and I’m a source and so are you so pick up your damn phone Tim. We can still do someth-”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~You have one unheard message sent today, August 16th, at 12:17 AM~

“Okay. Okay, fine. Ignore me. Fine. You kept me in the dark for months, I guess this is just second nature for you, huh? Avoiding problems? You can’t just run away from this! Who else do I have to turn to, to talk to? Huh? Fine. Call me back, please.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~You have one unheard message sent today, August 16th, at 5:42 AM~

“I’m sorry… I just…I’m not processing this well and you’re not even awake right now to get this...if you’re getting these at all. It’s a lot to take in, you know? Call me back.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~You have one unheard message sent today, August 17th, at 12:27 PM~

“Where is Jay buried? I mean, was there a funeral? Did...was there….a…..b-.....sorry.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~You have one unheard message sent today, August 19th, at 1:14 PM~

“I think I figured out the code. The one to, you know, that video. The last one that was uploaded. So, uh, call me back if you want it, I guess.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~You have one unheard message sent today, August 23rd, at 2:47 AM~

“Hey...I don’t think you’re getting these, but I thought I would keep trying, you know? Just in case. I don’t really like the medication I’m….we’re on… I guess you warned me about the side effects though. Yeah, insomnia is one of them. I guess that gives me more time to figure stuff out…..right. Um, bye..”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~You have one unheard message sent today, August 30th, at 6:27 PM~

“It’s almost September, Tim. Come on. You can’t ignore this forever. Look, I get it, you want to leave all of this behind. But do me the courtesy of just answering the phone once, so I can know you’re okay. Just once. I’ll stop bothering you if you do, I promise…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~You have one unheard message sent today, September 7th, at 1:32 PM~

“I hope you’re okay, Tim……….I, uh… I want to talk to you.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~You have one unheard message sent today, September 20th, at 7:27 AM~

“I still have one of your shirts in my apartment….You know, I haven’t seen you since June. I haven’t heard from you since June...I hope you’re doing okay, Tim.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~You have one unheard message sent today, October 2nd, at 9:31 AM~

“I thought I saw you downtown today, about a block away from the clinic. It wasn’t you, though.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~"We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again."~

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~"We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again."~

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~"We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been discon-~


End file.
